Banjo and Kazooie
Banjo and Kazooie are the two main protagonists of the Banjo-Kazooie series and they appear alongside each other in ''Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale''. Their in-game rival is Conker. Their minion would be Mumbo Jumbo. Biography THE UNCANNY BEAR AND BIRD DUO You could think Banjo and Kazooie are partners in crime, except without the crime part. Originally just two friends living on Spiral Mountain, they banded together to defeat the evil witch Gruntilda after Banjo's sister Tooty was kidnapped. Since then, they've had many more adventures together, most of them involving defeating Grunty again. They may not always get along, but they always manage to come out on top. THE LEGACY OF BANJO AND KAZOOIE * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Arcade Gameplay Banjo and Kazooie are very balanced characters, so this may be the best option for beginners. While mid-air, Kazooie pops out of Banjo's backpack and slow his fall. Movelist *'Claw Swipe' - - Banjo punches three times with his claws. *'Pack Whack' - or + - Banjo whacks the opponent with his backpack. *'Flap Flip' - + - Banjo does a powerful flip kick. *'Wrench Spin' - + - Kazooie will spin her wrench around Banjo. *'Breegull Roll' - (Air) - Kazooie envelops Banjo as they spin twice in the air. *'Rat-a-tap Rap' - or + (Air) - Kazooie emerges out of the backpack and delivers three pecks mid-air. *'Lance Peck' - + (Air) - Kazooie pecks upwards mid-air. *'Beak Buster '- + (Air) - Banjo flips upside down as they drops down while Kazooie attacks downwards with her beak. *'Egg Shoot' - - Kazooie will fire an egg forward, which will stun the opponent. *'Wonderwing' - or + - Kazooie shields Banjo's front as he charges forward, shedding visible Gold Feathers as they do so. *'Grenade Eggs' - + - Kazooie will fire a grenade egg upwards, it explodes on-contact or after 2 seconds. *'Snooze Pack' - + - Banjo will sleep inside his backpack, receiving AP. But he left open for opponent attacks though, unless you press any button. *'Air Egg Shoot' - (Air) - Same as the ground version, except at a downward angle. *'Air Wonderwing '- or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Grenade Eggs' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Snooze Pack' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version, though he starts to fall down onto the ground when executed. *'TBA' - - *'TBA' - or + - *'TBA '- + - *'TBA' - + - *'TBA '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'TBA' - or - *'UBA' - - *'TBA' - - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * TBA '- ' (Level 1 Super): * TBA '- ' (Level 2 Super): * TBA '- ' (Level 3 Super): Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'When Selected:' ** *'Pre-match:' ** *'Item Pick-up:' ** *'Successful KO:' ** *'Respawn:' ** Intros and Outros Costumes Backpack Bear Banjo and Kazooie's basic appearance. Default. * Brown fur, yellow pants, blue backpack, red feathers * Yellow fur, blue pants, red backpack, pink feathers * Red fur, yellow pants, blue backpack, brown feathers Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Non-Playstation Ideas Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie